Yuri in Love
by Myriel DesTorrents
Summary: ONE-SHOT [Après l'épisode 12] Que se passe-t-il au retour de la chambre après la médaille d'argent de Yuri? Jusqu'où ira l'expression de ses sentiments pour Victor?


Yuri in Love

* * *

 _Voici ma première fanfic à propos de ces deux amoureux. Avec le temps (et surtout après avoir écrit un à un les 12 épisodes), je ne crois plus qu'elle est réaliste dans la chronologie de l'animé. Tout cela a dû advenir bien avant l'épisode final! Mais je la laisse quand même, car ça reste une jolie histoire. :) Myriel_

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur se ferment doucement, Yuri et Victor se retrouvent seuls dans l'appareil qui reprend sa course vers les étages supérieurs. Yuri, médaille d'argent accrochée au cou, semble fatigué; Victor, à ses côtés est encore euphorique de cette extraordinaire journée. Il prend la main gauche de Yuri en notant la sensation du jonc d'or. C'est encore si nouveau. Il n'y a pas un seul mouvement où la présence de cette bague, lourde sur son doigt, passe inaperçu. À chaque fois, le souvenir de cet échange avec Yuri lui réchauffe le cœur.

Il accentue le contact de ses doigts sur ceux de Yuri et il sourit :

\- Ce soir, je suis tellement heureux, Yuri. Tellement! Tout est parfait!

Les yeux noirs de Yuri s'éclairent et le sourire qui illumine son visage chasse toute la fatigue de cette longue journée.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Victor. Même si l'or m'a glissé entre les doigts de si peu…

\- Ça t'a convaincu de poursuivre une autre année, non? Une autre année tous les deux.

Yuri acquiesce, pensif, mais l'ascenseur ouvre ses portes et les empêche de poursuivre la discussion. Ils sortent. Victor cherche la carte de la chambre dans ses poches, il la glisse dans la serrure et le voyant lumineux passe au vert. Il entre dans la chambre, suivi par Yuri. Pendant qu'il pose la carte dans l'appareil permettant d'ouvrir les lumières, Yuri retire la médaille d'argent de son cou et la pose sur la table près du lit. Victor s'approche et la regarde, fier. Il pose ses doigts sur l'objet. Yuri était magnifique sur la glace, littéralement magique. Il lui a donné le goût de retourner au patin lui aussi. De créer la beauté, encore une fois. De créer de nouveaux records, de tester de nouvelles idées. Yuri lui a ouvert la porte de l'inspiration, il a senti une force immense l'envahir.

Il croyait que Yuri admirait lui aussi sa médaille, en même temps que lui, mais quand il lève les yeux, Victor réalise que le regard de Yuri est sur lui. Depuis combien de temps l'observe-t-il ainsi? Il a une expression indéchiffrable. Alors que Victor va lui demander en souriant ce qui se passe, Yuri s'élance sur lui et il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Victor est surpris, mais il reprend vite ses esprits et il enlace Yuri lui aussi. Ils restent ainsi quelques secondes, avant que Yuri recule :

\- Merci Victor. Sans toi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

\- Yuri… C'est ce que ça te fait, une médaille d'argent?, répond-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, le taquinant.

Yuri semble déstabilisé un instant. Ce qu'il lui réplique coupe le souffle à Victor :

\- Tu me fais danser l'Eros depuis le début, Victor. Mon thème, c'est l'amour. Nous deux… Nous deux, c'est plus que de l'amitié, non?

\- Oui…, répond Victor dans un souffle.

Sous le choc, il n'a pas réussi à dire autre chose. Mais c'est tout ce que souhaitait Yuri, Victor le comprend vite. Sa bouche revient sur la sienne, cette fois plus exigeante. La langue de Yuri se glisse dans sa bouche et Victor ferme les yeux, répondant immédiatement, se mêlant à l'invitation sans équivoque. La main de Yuri caresse sa nuque, alors que Victor l'enserre plus fort. Ce baiser n'a rien à voir avec celui qu'il a donné à Yuri après sa performance sur la glace, quelques mois auparavant. Il n'a rien à voir avec celui de Yuri, en entrant dans la chambre. Ce baiser, c'est autre chose, c'est le Yuri qui patinait l'Éros sur la glace, qui, chaque fois, le regardait, le séduisait, s'affirmait. Emporté par la passion, Victor descend la fermeture éclair du manteau de Yuri, voulant glisser ses mains sur son corps. Mais Yuri recule, et explique :

\- Je dois vraiment prendre une douche.

Victor répond, un demi-sourire aux lèvres :

\- Moi aussi.

Yuri comprend la suggestion, hésite, puis il prend la main de Victor et l'entraîne vers la salle de bain :

\- Alors viens!

Victor perd son air taquin, trop étonné. Mais où Yuri va-t-il l'entraîner ainsi? Ils se déshabillent rapidement, laissant tomber les vêtements sur le carrelage. Yuri se retourne et ouvre l'eau, ajustant la température. Puis il revient vers Victor, lui prend la main et le tire vers l'eau.

L'homme blond le suit. Il n'a jamais eu honte de sa nudité, l'exposant sans gêne, l'utilisant même à l'occasion pour provoquer Yuri. Il a toujours adoré le voir rougir. Yuri a toujours été plus pudique. Victor l'a déjà vu nu, mais jamais très longtemps, entre deux habillements ou à la sortie du _onsen_. La limite a toujours été claire : Yuri ne s'exposait pas comme Victor.

Mais pas cette fois. Yuri est debout devant lui, sans gêne. Le jet d'eau chaude tombe sur les cheveux de Victor, glissant sur son dos. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, ignorant jusqu'où Yuri veut aller. Il a toujours respecté ses limites. Il y a longtemps que ses rêves à lui vont plus loin que la réalité. Mais il a du mal à comprendre les signaux de Yuri. Est-ce à cause de sa culture japonaise? D'un côté, Yuri a été tellement explicite, même en public, surtout avant une performance. Mais de l'autre, il est aussi si gêné, se levant pour crier qu'ils ne sont pas mariés malgré les joncs, que tout cela n'est qu'un signe de reconnaissance. Et si c'était vrai? Si tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu? Après tout, la veille, Yuri lui a signifié qu'ils allaient tout arrêter après cette finale…

Ses pensées ne peuvent pas aller plus loin. Yuri s'est avancé et Victor avale difficilement. La main de Yuri l'effleure quand il la tend pour aller chercher du savon liquide. Il le dépose sur les cheveux de Victor et frotte un peu.

\- Tu as oublié qu'on doit se laver?

Yuri étire le bras encore une fois et il prend du savon pour lui. Il se frotte la tête, faisant mousser le liquide blanc dans ses cheveux noirs. Victor glisse ses mains dans sa chevelure lui aussi, interrogatif. Il rêve ou Yuri joue avec lui? Il incline la tête vers l'arrière, fermant les yeux pour laisser le jet d'eau rincer le savon. Quand il revient, le regard de Yuri est sur lui. Comme tout à l'heure, juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Victor tente de retenir la réaction que cela lui cause, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de camoufler son désir, nu comme il est. La bouche de Yuri s'ouvre et sa langue court sur ses lèvres, de la même façon qu'au début de son programme court. Le cœur de Victor manque un battement : Yuri a exactement ces yeux-là, cette expression-là lors de son programme Éros.

Il en a tellement envie de s'approcher et de l'embrasser, là maintenant… Mais Yuri pose la main sur son épaule, le poussant un peu :

\- Allez, tu me laisses la place? Je dois me rincer, moi aussi.

Pour la première fois, Victor se sent intimidé. Ils échangent les positions, Victor faisant tout pour ne pas le toucher avec son érection alors qu'il passe près de lui. Yuri joue vraiment avec lui. Pendant que l'autre se rince, Victor l'admire. Yuri est un peu plus petit que lui, la peau légèrement plus sombre. Il a gagné beaucoup de muscles depuis le début de son entraînement. Les yeux noirs de Yuri reviennent se poser sur Victor. Leurs pupilles, un mélange d'océan pour Victor, une profondeur insondable pour Yuri, se mêlent. Sans même détacher son regard du visage de Yuri, Victor note qu'il n'est plus le seul dans le désir. La tension monte pendant ce qu'il lui semble une éternité. Puis la bouche de Yuri revient sur la sienne, son corps nu touchant la peau de Victor pour la première fois. Le contact manque faire perdre la tête à Victor. Le baiser devient vite exigeant, la main de Yuri parcourt son corps, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses, le poussant vers lui. Dans le mouvement, il ne peut éviter son sexe de frotter contre celui de Yuri et un soupir lui échappe, interrompant leur baiser.

Le regard brûlant de Yuri. L'eau qui rebondit de tous les côtés. La chaleur du désir et de la gêne entremêlée.

Yuri pose ses deux mains sur le torse de Victor et il descend. Pas seulement les mains, il descend lui aussi. Victor écarquille les yeux, réalisant où son partenaire se dirige. Il ne le supportera pas. Il va mourir sur place, c'est évident. On retrouvera son corps nu demain, gisant dans la douche d'un hôtel de Barcelone, terrassé par les sensations que Yuri Katsuki lui a données. Ce n'est pas vrai, ce qu'il imagine ne va pas se passer, Yuri va s'arrêter.

Mais Yuri ne s'arrête pas. Sa bouche se pose sur le sexe de Victor et sa langue, timide d'abord, caresse la peau sensible. Victor, à bout de souffle, sent ses jambes flageoler. Il tend les bras vers les barres de métal installées au mur pour soutenir les personnes âgées. Yuri glisse le sexe dans sa bouche et Victor se dit que ça y est, il va s'écrouler là, maintenant. Ses mains s'agrippent au métal pendant que Yuri augmente les mouvements de va-et-vient. Victor gémit, se retenant d'abord, mais l'attaque de Yuri se poursuivant, le volume augmente. Il culmine alors qu'il se sent jouir dans la bouche de Yuri, se répandant en jets successifs dans un torrent de plaisir. La bouche de Yuri quitte son sexe et il remonte doucement vers Victor, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour nettoyer les traces restantes. Victor, sonné et essouflé, est toujours suspendu aux barres de métal. Yuri sourit :

\- Mmm. Ça ne prend pas grand-chose à tes muscles pour céder. Il va falloir t'entraîner si tu veux revenir à la compétition l'année prochaine…

Les yeux de Victor se fixent sur Yuri, estomaqués. Puis l'homme blond sourit en plissant les yeux. Ses doigts se détachent des barres et il avance, forçant Yuri à reculer dans le jet d'eau chaude.

\- Ah oui? Et toi, tu ferais mieux?

Yuri recule jusqu'au mur du fond, Victor s'accroupit devant lui et lui rend la monnaie de sa pièce. L'eau coule directement sur sa tête blanche pendant que le sexe de Yuri sombre profondément dans sa bouche. La réaction de son partenaire ne se fait pas attendre et il jouit presque tout de suite, les mains sur les cheveux de Victor. Il ne peut s'empêcher de crier lui aussi, surprit du plaisir qui se prolonge alors que Victor continue sa course sur son sexe, le forçant à faire jaillir jusqu'à ses dernières gouttes de semence.

Victor se relève, satisfait de lui. Moqueur, il dit :

\- Je reconnais que tu n'as pas besoin des barres. J'ai toujours su que tu avais beaucoup d'énergie. Mais il faudra travailler ton endurance, Yuri.

Victor a la surprise de voir Yuri se mettre à rire. Il adore quand il rit sincèrement. C'est rare, c'est si précieux. Yuri se calme, puis il s'approche et l'embrasse doucement, ne touchant que ses lèvres avec les siennes. Quand il s'éloigne, Victor remarque ses traits tirés. Yuri vient de faire l'épreuve de sa vie, de gagner la médaille d'argent, ils ont ensuite patiné ensemble et puis tout ça, dans le bain… Normal qu'il soit épuisé. Victor lui caresse la joue.

\- Maintenant, au lit, jeune homme. Le marchand de sable est passé.

Yuri lui sourit, puis il arrête l'eau. Ils accomplissent la routine du soir en silence, à la fois pensifs et heureux. Yuri enfile son pyjama, Victor seulement ses pantalons. Puis ils se brossent les dents, croisant à l'occasion les yeux de l'autre dans le miroir. Il y a un malaise, mais il y a aussi une étincelle de joie dans leurs yeux. En sortant de la salle de bain, Victor se tourne vers Yuri, et l'embrasse doucement.

\- C'était... Étonnant. Parfait. Superbe. Merci Yuri.

Yuri a fermé les yeux pendant le baiser et quand il les ouvre, Victor remarque sa gêne revenue, ses joues rouges. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de proposer:

\- Tu viens dormir avec moi?

Et Yuri acquiesce, sans un mot. Victor ouvre grand les couvertures pour qu'ils s'y étendent ensemble. Sur le dos, il accueille Yuri sur son épaule droite.

\- Alors… bonne nuit, lui dit Yuri, avec sa voix timide.

\- Bonne nuit.

Leurs respirations se calment peu à peu. Les yeux de Victor restent ouverts. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Yuri irait aussi loin. Ses rêves les plus fous se réalisent. Et il se met à avoir d'autres rêves, d'autres envies. « _Yuri, entends-tu les battements de mon cœur? Quand je ferme les yeux, avec toi tout près de moi, je me dis que tous mes rêves peuvent se réaliser. Quand nos destins s'entremêlent, sur les lames des patins, tu mets mon cœur en feu._ » Une médaille d'argent a eu cet effet sur Yuri? Qu'aurait fait une médaille d'or? Victor veut lui offrir le monde, il veut le voir briller, heureux. Il veut se remettre à patiner lui aussi, à danser sur la glace, à inspirer les autres patineurs, à faire briller les yeux de Yuri. Vivre avec Yuri, c'est comme patiner : à la fois dangereux et enivrant, imprévisible et étonnant.

Il tend la main vers son iPhone et cherche la vidéo de leur prestation de ce soir. Il n'a aucun mal à la trouver : elle est sur la page d'accueil de YouTube. Des millions de vues, déjà. Et dire que les organisateurs de la soirée ont failli refuser que Victor le rejoigne sur la piste. Heureusement, le directeur a compris que la seule prestation publique de l'année de Victor, jumelée à celle de Yuri, serait l'événement de la saison. Deux hommes ensemble sur la glace. Ce serait aussi le scandale de l'année. On en parlerait partout.

Des milliers de commentaires. Victor en lit quelques uns. Soit les gens adorent et les félicitent, soit ils disent être dégoûtés et « avoir envie de vomir ». Ce n'est pas la première fois que leurs gestes créent une commotion sur le web. Mais Yuri n'en a jamais parlé, alors Victor n'a pas abordé le sujet avec lui non plus.

Victor s'arrête sur un commentaire : « On dirait qu'ils sont amoureux. » Il a envie de répondre « OUI! » avec une infinie de points d'exclamation. Il met la vidéo en marche, se regarde danser sur la glace avec Yuri dans ses bras.

La tête de Yuri sur son épaule bouge un peu et il demande :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je nous regarde.

Yuri s'attarde quelques secondes sur la vidéo. Il commente :

\- C'est beau.

\- C'est historique.

Deux hommes qui dansent ensemble sur la glace. Yuri a fermé les yeux et va s'endormir quand Victor dit :

\- Ils disent que nous sommes amoureux.

Yuri lève la tête vers Victor, ouvrant à peine les paupières. La lumière du iPhone éclaire son visage.

\- _So da. Ai da yo né_.

Pour répondre dans sa langue maternelle, Yuri est vraiment épuisé. Le japonais de Victor n'est pas parfait, mais il le comprend. Il comprend très bien.

\- _Yes, it's love_ , Yuri.

Le dormeur acquiesce et ferme les yeux. Victor dépose son téléphone sur la table. Puis il s'endort lui aussi, la respiration de Yuri l'apaisant, un sourire aux lèvres. Jusqu'où l'amour les mènera? Loin, très loin. Ils n'ont pas de limite à leurs rêves. Ils sont nés pour bouleverser l'histoire, après tout.


End file.
